


ABC, Easy as 1, 2, 3

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut, Underage Drinking, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a little drunk and Kurt just wants Blaine to pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC, Easy as 1, 2, 3

**Title:** ABC, Easy as 1, 2, 3  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 1,300+  
 **Summary:** Blaine is a little drunk and Kurt just wants Blaine to pay attention.   
**Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Drunk!Blaine  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 12 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

Blaine giggled as she fell back on her bed. She clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to not to be too loud. 

“Shh, Cooper’s asleep!” she said, reaching over to swat playfully at Kurt’s arm.

“ _You’re_ the one being loud,” Kurt said with a roll of her eyes. 

Blaine grinned. “No, I’m not.” She tugged at the blankets on her bed, wondering why they weren’t turning down.

“Blaine, stop,” Kurt whispered. “You’re going to pull everything out.”

Blaine pouted but stopped what she was doing. “Kurt, Kurt, I love you, Kurt,” she stage-whispered. 

“I love you too, Blaine,” Kurt replied. “Even if you are drunk.”

“Shh, being drunk is fun, you should try it,” Blaine said, petting Kurt’s hair. She loved Kurt’s hair, it was always so soft. And shiny. Blaine’s hair was never shiny.

“Kurt, your hair is so lovely,” Blaine whispered as she kept stroking it.

Kurt smiled at her and Blaine felt her stomach flip. She loved when Kurt smiled. “Thank you.”

“I want your hair,” Blaine blurted out. “My hair is all frizzy and horrid. You have perfect hair. _You’re_ perfect.”

“I know,” Kurt winked.

“I want to make out with you now,” Blaine added, pulling Kurt closer. “Can we make out naked?”

Kurt snorted and Blaine thought it was adorable and she kissed Kurt to show her how much she wanted her. 

“You know what would be awesome?” Blaine said breathily as she pulled back from Kurt’s kisses. “If you were naked. Yes, you should be naked, like _all_ of the time, Kurt. Seriously. I want to build a monument of you being naked. I want pictures all over my walls. Oh! I should take photos! Let me get my camera!”

“Whoa!” Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine’s wrist. “Slow down there, cowboy.”

Blaine blinked. “I’m a girl,” she replied.

“That you are,” Kurt nodded. “And how about you _show_ me how much of a girl you are.”

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine said with a smile. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?” 

“Yes.”

Blaine tumbled back onto the bed, kissing Kurt hotly. She groped blindly at Kurt’s clothes, tugging and pulling at them until she was shirtless. Even though she was a little bit tipsy, she was going to show her girlfriend a good time because she was a good girlfriend. No, she was a great girlfriend. She was… Well, no, Kurt was the best girlfriend ever and oh, Kurt’s mouth was on her neck now, sucking.

“That’s nice,” Blaine mumbled and she felt Kurt suck harder at her neck in response.

Kurt pulled away and Blaine whined, reaching out for her but then she saw Kurt taking off her bra and she fell silent. Kurt had amazing boobs. Blaine wanted to touch them.

“Even your _boobs_ are perfect,” Blaine muttered.

Kurt chuckled and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. Blaine moaned and held Kurt close, unzipping her skirt as she did so. See, she could be surreptitious even when drunk!

“Wait, Kurt, Kurt, I have an idea!” Blaine stage whispered. “We should get some cream and strawberries and you should let me eat them off you!”

“Oh, no,” Kurt replied, shaking her head and wow, when did she take Blaine’s knickers off?

“No?” Blaine repeated, pouting.

“No,” Kurt said. “I’ve got _much_ better plans.”

“You should make out with my vagina,” Blaine said seriously and Kurt snorted, ducking her head and burying her face in Blaine’s shoulder. Well, that wasn’t a nice way to respond to that.

“You’re so crass,” Kurt mumbled.

Blaine ‘hmphed’ and pushed at Kurt’s shoulder until she could see her girlfriend. “Don’t you want to make out with my vagina?”

“Not just your vagina,” Kurt replied and she slipped her hand between Blaine’s legs.

“Oh.”

Blaine laid back against the bed as Kurt moved over her. Kurt’s hair tumbled over her shoulders and Blaine couldn’t help but reach up and touch it. It was still so soft. She was going to have to ask Kurt to wash her hair next time because Blaine could _never_ get her hair this soft. It wasn’t fair. 

“I want to try something,” Kurt said and Blaine blinked and nodded. 

“Okay.”

“I want you to pay attention though, okay?”

Blaine nodded again but then lost all coherent thought as Kurt’s mouth kissed down her chest, lips closing over a nipple moments later. She did love when Kurt sucked on her nipples, that was always fun. Kurt did this thing with her tongue – _oh!_

“Yes,” Blaine hissed, tangling her hand in Kurt’s hair at the back of her head.

Blaine arched into Kurt’s touch and she felt her arousal increasing. Kurt moved off her nipple and kissed her way down Blaine’s body and Blaine’s mind gave a cry of triumph. Kurt was _definitely_ going to make out with her vagina now. Maybe she’d do that thing with her tongue on Blaine’s clit too. That was always nice.

Kurt stopped between her legs and Blaine looked down at her, breathing shallow.

“Pay attention,” Kurt whispered before dipping her head and Blaine lost all sense of thought.

Kurt’s tongue moved against her folds, licking and moving from her vaginal opening right to her clit. Blaine panted heavily, just enjoying the sensations that were washing over her. 

Right, she was supposed to be paying attention. She was _totally_ paying attention. Kurt gave the best head of anyone she’d ever known. Not that Blaine had ever experienced it with anyone else, even though, there was that one time that someone else was interested in her. Blaine just wasn’t interested back. She only ever wanted Kurt. 

Kurt was amazing and Kurt was doing something even more amazing with her tongue and Blaine couldn’t figure out _why_ she was supposed to be paying attention – they did this whenever they could. Even Blaine was fabulous at going down on her girlfriend. She loved the way that Kurt lost control when she did – the way her body twitched and the breathy little sighs she would give just before coming.

Blaine would go down on Kurt forever if she could.

Kurt’s tongue gave a particularly hard jab to her clit and Blaine frowned, that wasn’t right.

“You’re not paying attention,” Kurt said, lifting her head up to look at Blaine.

“I am!” Blaine protested even though it was futile. 

“Then what was I doing?”

Blaine bit her lip. “Umm… Going down on me?”

Kurt gave her a look. 

“Kurt you can’t seriously expect me to be able to _think_ when you’re down there!”

Kurt seemed to consider this and Blaine held her breath, hoping that her girlfriend bought the excuse.

“Fine,” she said eventually and Blaine smiled. 

“Can you finish?” Blaine asked after a moment. “I was so close and your tongue feels amazing.”

Kurt gave Blaine an incredulous look.

“I promise I’ll go down on you for half an hour or more,” Blaine said, trying to compensate. “And I’ll even make you come twice. Promise.”

Kurt rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s thigh. “Okay.”

Blaine’s grin was short-lived as Kurt dipped her head between Blaine’s legs again, circling Blaine’s clit with her tongue. Blaine moaned at the renewed sensation, trying to get as close to the feeling as possible. She felt her orgasm pooling in her stomach like it always did and she let out a long moan as she came hard, body trembling from the force of it.

When Blaine opened her eyes again, Kurt was lying next to her, pushing her hair over her shoulder. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Blaine mumbled, leaning over and kissing Kurt hotly. 

Kurt sighed into the kiss and Blaine wrapped herself around Kurt, wanting more than shared body heat but unable to get it.

“So, what was I supposed to be paying attention to?” Blaine asked, feeling a lot calmer than she had been.

“Just a trick I picked up from Santana…” Kurt mumbled.

“Santana?” Blaine asked. “…What was it?”

“I was writing the alphabet with my tongue,” Kurt replied. “You responded really well to some of the letters more than the others.”

Blaine grinned and started humming _ABC Easy as 1, 2, 3._

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
